Pandora
by MythicalCreature
Summary: please read n review, it explains all in the little author's note...


**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY!!**

Sorry about the sudden stopping but this is urgent. My life had become too hectic to be obsessed fully in writing stories and I had only the time to read and review my beloved people's stories. I had a few tragics happen in my life and a few happiest moments of my life incidents. I'm so SORRY that I haven't written anything else for my other stories and I'll be back on them ASAP but please, bear with me...I'll make sure I continue to write them and FINISH the story satisfactory. But enough about that...

PLEASE read and review this little piece. It was in my mind and wouldn't leave. I just want to know if it's worth writing a whole story on it. To give the basics, it's on a vampire/slayer romance and how they succumb it. Each chapter will follow on a charm on the pandora bracelet.

I promise, if I get the good reports on it, I would be the most happy girl on this planet Earth and MAKE THIS STORY WOTH READING!

Thank you...

A bright and shining light brings warmth to this dead cold place. The illuminating heated cirlce evolves around us as if it had a mind of its own.

It doesn't.

None of us do.

As its rays burn the retinas in my ever forseeing eyes, I continue to stumble and fall. Trying to ignore this cliched fault within me, I carry the only thing worth living from dieing.

I carry his fragile body along the broken terrace. What I once knew him to be heavy and hard, was so light in my pale arms. He gasped for breath, eyelids flutter like the wings of a butterfly, harmonic and beautiful.

This was not suppose to happen. This was all suppose to be a joke, a childhood game. Yet, surely enough, fantasy became reality. Before we knew it, we were both were swept away from our earthly homes and into the separate lives of what we were to become.

Running, I continuously mutter to myself "He won't die."

_He won't die...He won't die...He won't..._

A part of me fails to continue these positive thoughts. As the negative dominates, I fearfully begin to realise: I have lost all hope, I have lost all faith.

Light footsteps trail behind us. Mortal eyes hunt for their ally, their friend, the man in my arms. They move cautiously around us, respecting our privacy and yet, ignoring our tendency to be alone. I had helped them win their battle, win their right to power. Why do they have to follow? What more could they want from me?

I finally give up on running and positioned the pale man so his head was in my arms. Kissing lightly on the tip of his forhead, I murmur everything was alright, he was going to a far better place.

Both statements were plainly untrue.

How was everything alright when he laid there barely conscious?

How was he going to a better place when he told me repeatedly that being with me was the best place he could ever be and that he would have it no other way?

His cold fingertips, colder than mine, curled around my trembling hand which rested upon his chest. My face was fading from his vision, I can tell. His mouth opened and his husky voice struggled to form words. Somehow, he succeeded.

"Change me."

Sighing, I shook my head.

Eyes narrowing, he choked "Why?"

He asked that before and he knew the answer already. I just continued to shake my head.

I will not change him. He will not become one of those he had sworn to hate for life. Yet, why should I say that when I am one of his enemies? Or, does our childhood deepen further than our pledge?

All in all, I made my decision clear. He will not become one of us. I betrayed my own kind, I'm already wanted and singed. If I brought one of their enemies to our exsistence, death was to come more swift and I wouldn't be the only one to burn.

I look down to see my pandora bracelet glistening in the light. How strange to see it glow so happily when it should be weeping with despair. I turn it to gaze at the charms it held. Each of those little jewels represents the incidents in my life, and corpse life: the girl, the heart, the mushroom, even the dragon had a story behind it. It made my forgotten heart leap. But also, it made me upset. There was no more space.

I think I'll leave it there. But PLEASE **READ and REVIEW ** for me, I want to know if it's worth continuing or should I just abandon there n then...MY FUTURE ON THIS DEPENDS ON YOU!!

Best hope and _**"Be Safe"**_

MythicalCreature


End file.
